the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey of the Vixen
Journey of the Vixen, originally titled The Journey of Lady Blue, is a fantasy story written by the wiki's founder and is also the name of the series that contains the following stories. This story, and subsequent stories, are also the only fan fiction series to be made by the wiki founder as other series made by the wiki founder are largely original. Synopsis Following the end of a Red-Blue fox feud in Bernwood Forest (believed to be the same feud depicted in The Animals of Farthing Wood), a certain blue vixen is captured by poachers and sent to India with the intention of selling her on the black market. But the blue vixen escapes and in India, is sent on a journey that will mean that the future of the world, if not the entire universe, will depend on her. Plot The end of a red-blue fox feud marks two different reactions from the animals living in the Oxfordshirean forest of Bernwood Forest: On the one hand, the red foxes and the former Animals of Farthing Wood are overjoyed and delighted that the feud is over and can live in Bernwood in peace but on the other hand, the blue foxes feel a sense of humiliation in particular Lady Blue who mourns the death of her mate (who is unnamed). Two weeks after the feud ends, the blue vixen is trying to adapt to the end of the feud which appears to succeed and while she is minding her own business, she comes under fire from two poachers who have been sent in to hunt her down for unknown reasons. The forest's warden however shoos them away but at night, the hunters return capturing Lady Blue, just and so capturing her rival and killing other animals including the mate of her rival. Finally, they raze Bernwood to the ground and make off with the blue vixen. The hunters put Lady Blue in a cage and take her to the city of Cambridge where she is put in the care of a vet and an accomplice of the hunters. The next day, she is taken to Magdalene College where she games the victim of an attempted live dissection by a professor of the university's biology department; a terrified Lady Blue manages to flee the college but comes under fire from other hunters and captured again. This time, Lady Blue wakes up on a boat on its way to India. She manages to escape from her cage and causes a fire on the ship causing it to sink and many passengers to drown, Lady Blue swims for her life killing one hunter in the process but sinks underwater appearing to drown. But the vixen is all too alive and terrifies tourists in India when she emerges on the coast of India. Not too long afterwards, she comes under fire from the last remaining hunter and kills him when she savagely attacks him with the water becoming stained red with blood. A victorious Lady Blue emerges on the coast again and howls in victory which attracts the attention of a tiger causing her to flee into the jungle. In the jungle, Lady Blue meets the tiger Shere Khan who takes her to the Somnath temple and leaves her at the entrance before disappearing. The doors open via a supernatural force and a voice beckons the blue vixen in, despite doubts from herself and so she enters where she meets a white peacock. The peacock explains that he has chosen her for a vitally important task: He tells her of the "Doomsday Weapon" which is a terrible weapon which has enough power to destroy the entire universe, the weapon consists of six segments which are scattered through the world; She is wanted to find these components and return them to the peacock so he can assemble the weapon and destroy it. But if he cannot do it, she must destroy it. Once the briefing is over, the peacock warns Lady Blue of a black cat who also wants the weapon but for evil purposes and this cat must never get her hands on it. The story ends when Lady Blue is sent on the first part of her journey setting up the events for Day of the Tiger. The following stories Title Like it's sequel Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame, Journey of the Vixen was originally under a working title which was known as The Journey of Lady Blue. The story-line would have remained the same however in that it would concern Lady Blue being sent on a journey around the world to different countries to find components of a Doomsday Weapon at which point she would come back to England and come face to face with her main enemy. Journey of the Vixen and its sequel Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame are also one of two stories to have been under working titles alongside, to an extent, King of the Dinosaurs, the feature story and indeed finale of the World War X series which pits humanity against a new enemy. The story however was changed to Journey of the Vixen to give an element of surprise and perhaps give a twist to readers as to who the protagonist could have been. Of the stories in the series, four of them have original titles: Operation Maharaja (although the story line is actually taken from another story which is The Great Irish Heist), this story, Search for the Sword and the series finale. New continuity of The Animals of Farthing Wood Journey of the Vixen is not only notable for making Lady Blue a hero but it is also notable for starting a new continuity to The Animals of Farthing Wood alongside the series' prequel Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. In this continuity, the Farthing Wood animals are moved to Bernwood Forest in Oxfordshire unlike War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet which carries on being set at White Deer Park. It also marks the first time where Lady Blue is of no relation to either Scarface or Ranger. But it also changes Lady Blue dramatically: Whilst still priggish, vain and egotistical with an appalling attitude (which actually disappears at the end of Duel of the Vixens but resurfaces in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame.), Lady Blue is now notably less cowardly and a lot more independent, her lack of independence in her original appearance being shown in the beginning of Blood is Thicker Than Water: "Oh yes, I'm safe here near my own dear strong fierce mate! He will defend me!" She also does not share the same desire to exterminate the Farthing Wood animals that she has in The Animals of Farthing Wood as shown in the episode Narrow Escapes: "Lady Blue: So, those common red foxes haven't the gore to fight us face to face! They're hoping to exterminate us one by one. Ranger: You don't know that Mum! Lady Blue: I most certainly do. Ranger: How? Lady Blue: Because we would like to exterminate them." Additional information The series is the prequel to Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame and it is probably the most unique series written by the wiki founder; Other series notably the Surgeon stories and the Cold War II series often begin with a trilogy involving a certain antagonist (in the former, the recurring antagonist is The Rani and in the latter, the recurring antagonist is the Scandinavian Alliance). Journey of the Vixen meanwhile is split into two trilogies: One trilogy has Sophia as the secondary antagonist (Day of the Tiger, Operation Maharaja and All Animals are Equal) and the second trilogy has Maid Marian as the antagonist (Mirage of Arabia, Search for the Sword and Duel of the Vixens). The story is also unique because it is the only story not to feature the black cat, the series' antagonist but it is also one of two stories to share a storyline alongside The King of Hell. Category:Literature